Colorful School
by Albino Hitam
Summary: Sekolah gila yang mempunyai peraturan gila, guru-guru gila dan juga para siswa gila. "DII... DIAAA MENGHILAAANGG! MAAMAAAA! SELAMATKAN AKU" itulah yang di teriakkan oleh Baekhyun di hari pertamanya sekolah. Selamat datang di sekolah yang penuh dengan warna. EXO FF
1. Chapter 1

**Colorful School**

**Cast: EXO and Other**

**Summary: **Sekolah gila yang mempunyai peraturan gila, guru-guru gila dan juga para siswa gila. "DII... DIAAA MENGHILAAANGG! MAAMAAAA! SELAMATKAN AKU" itulah yang di teriakkan oleh Baekhyun di hari pertamanya sekolah. Selamat datang di sekolah yang penuh dengan warna.

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer : Terisnpirasi dari "Alice Academy"—sebuah komik. "Seikatsu/Shi"—sebuah novel yang tak pernah diterbitkan. Seluruh Cast milik Tuhan dan Tuhan memiliki segalanya di dunia ini. **

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance**

**Warning : Oho! Berhati-hati dengan Typos, mengandung Boys Love, Unsur – unsur drama, OOC, AU, Benar-benar fantasy dengan tokoh yang memiliki kekuatan super / ? boleh aku tahu apa yang belum ku peringatkan? Ahhay...**

**I LOVE YOU HITAM**

**LOVE YOU TOO, ALBINO **

Sreekk...

Sreekkk...

Suara ranting yang saling beradu terdengar, harmoni indah dari beberapa ekor burung yang berkicau menambah bukti betapa indahnya cuaca di kala itu. Matahari tidak terlalu terik, angin sepoi – sepoi menyapu permukaan bumi yang berkesan hangat.

Ini hari yang sempurna.

"Sangat sempurrnaaaaaa" pekik Baekhyun sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia berteriak dengan sangat antusias pada nasib yang begitu baiknya menghampirinya.

Ia mematut dirinya di cermin sepanjang koridor Kepala sekolah. Ia tahu pasti ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Hei... hei... lihatlah pipinya yang membengkak karena berkali-kali ia mencubiti dirinya sendiri untuk memastikan ia sedang tak berada di atas tempat tidurnya, sedang terlelap dengan posisi menungging dan air liur yang membasahi hampir seluruh permukaan bantalnya.

Ohh... cidaaaakkkk /?

Itu sungguh tidak elit bukan, Byun Baekhyun? Kau sedang bermimpi memasuki sekolah elit yang tak banyak bisa di masuki orang dan parahnya siswa terjenius di desamu baru saja di tolak. Hahahahahaha... sepertinya Baekhyun sedang tertawa girang dalam hatinya ketika membayangkan wajah si jenius yang songong—menurutnya sedang melongo hebat karena ia berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini.

Bukankah itu...

LUAAARRRR BIASAAAAA?

"Tentu saja luar biasa" seorang guru baru saja melewatinya. "Hahaha.. tentu saja" oceh Baekhyun kemudian berbalik, menatap curiga pada guru yang sepertinya baru saja membaca pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa?

Guru dengan cengiran polos itu kembali menatapnya balik. "Hei... kau Byun Baekhyun? Aku salah satu gurumu" ucap sang guru—yang terdeteksi dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Meski kalau boleh jujur Baekhyun merasa pakaian tersebut terlalu kasual untuk ukuran pakaian resmi seorang guru.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam formal. Ahh... dia sungguh siswa yang sopan. "Aku tahu, aku terlalu terlihat kekanakan. Maafkan aku!" guru itu kembali seperti membaca pikirannya kemudian menepuk tubuhnya.

"Tii... tidak.. bukan begitu maksud saya" Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan. "Lee Donghae, panggil saja dengan Master Hae" ucap sang guru menunjukkan kesan friendly yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar dan cerahnya.

"Yuph Master Hae!" Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang. Ternyata guru sekolah terkenal memang begitu berbeda dengan sekolah dari desanya dulu. Jika di desa dia harus bersedia bermain kejar – kejaran dengan guru yang berpakaian training dan membawa tongkat panjang untuk memukulnya maka ia menemukan guru gaul dengan pakaian fashionable yang sangat kereeeeeenn.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya prihal dimana letak ruangan kepala sekolah, Lee Donghae—sang guru kembali mengejutkan Baekhyun karena seolah mengetahui apa niatan dan jalan pikirannya. "Kau terus saja kemudian menemukan pintu berukiran bunga Edelweis di ujung koridor ini". Baekhyun buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Gommawo Master" ucapnya.

"Sama – sama, mohon bantuan untuk selanjutnya" ucap Donghae kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun, menghilang di belokan koridor gedung mewah Kepala Sekolah.

**-OOO-**

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, menatap indahnya langit biru dengan awan putih yang turut menghiasinya. "Perkenalkan Baekhyun—ssi, Aku Kim Heechul ahh—atau kau harus memanggilkan dengan sebutan Master Chullie. Aku lebih suka sebenarnya jika di panggil Heechulrella, tapi bagaimana ya itu terdengar sangat feminim atau kau boleh memanggilku HeeHee. Hmm—"

Baekhyun rela bersweet drop ria melirik guru yang tengah heboh sendiri dengan namanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu frustasi untuk menentukan nama panggilan apa yang bisa di gunakan untuk memanggil namanya. "Boleh aku memanggilmu dengan Heechul—ssi?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Heechul menepuk tangannya gembira. Merasa panggilan biasa saja dengan embel-embel –ssi akan cukup membantu menunjukkan keakraban mereka namun tak hilang dari kaidah sopan santun.

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus memanggilku Master Chullie saja. Akan sangat tidak adil pada temanmu yang lain jika kau memanggil dengan sangat spesial" ujar Heechul mengutarakan pendapatnya yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa canggung karenanya.

"Hmm... Aku mengerti Master Chullie, aku akan memanggilmu dengan Master ketika kita berada di lingkungan sekolah dan Heechul—ssi di daerah luar sekolah"

"Aku setuju!" sahut Heechul cepat. "Oh, iya.. aku hampir lupa. Aku wali kelasmu untuk satu tahun ke depan" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian menunjukkan senyuman khas miliknya.

Heechul kemudian menarik nafasnya demi memberi jeda saat ia mulai menunjuk sebuah gedung yang terlihat menjulang di depan sana. "Itu adalah gedung sekolah umum—Black Rose" tercengang—tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa menduga bahwa gedung tempatmu belajar akan terlihat semegah itu.

Desain eksterior yang terlihat seperti castle di cerita dongeng, beberapa menara besar yang menjulang dengan bendera simbol gedung "Black Rose" berkibar di ujungnya. Pagarnya yang di selimuti belukar mawar yang berbunga dengan indahnya, berwarna warni. Pintu yang sepertinya berlapis emas di permukaan dan kolam yang mengelilingi gedung tersebut.

"Indahnya~" kekaguman Baekhyun makin bertambah ketika dirinya memasuki gerbang indah semak belukar mawar dan melewati jembatan dengan air jernih di bawahnya, sebuah panorama kolam air mancur dengan taman bunga yang begitu harum mengelilinginya. "Ini luar biasa, Master" ujar Baekhyun.

Heechul hanya terkekeh kecil, "Ini taman depan gedung" ia kemudian membawa langkahnya bersama Baekhyun memasuki gerbang lain dan seketika itu pula Baekhyun kembali terkagum melihat apa yang ia lihat. Raungan besar seperti aula dengan lukisan-lukisan kuno yang tak Baekhyun mengerti bentuknya memenuhi dinding yang berwarna karamel lembut di tambah dengan sentuhan pilar – pilar yang menyangganya.

"Kemarilah!" Heechul membawa Baekhyun ke dalam lift yang membawa mereka ke lantai atas. "Gedung ini dipenuhi virtual, jadi berhati-hatilah" peringat Heechul yang sepertinya tak di dengar Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi lelaki bereyeliner itu lebih memilih merapikan seragamnya di kaca lift.

"Kelasmu berada di lantai 3, mengerti? Lantai 3, jangan melangkah ke lantai lainnya jika kau tak mau terlibat masalah" ungkap sang wali kelas, kembali mengingatkan.

TIINGG...

Lift itu berhenti bergerak tapi pintunya tak kunjung bergerak membuka. "Apa pintunya rusak, Master?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Heechul mengeriyitkan alisnya dan kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun menembus pintu Lift yang terbuat dari kaca kuat—sepertinya. Baiklah apa baru saja Baekhyun menembus pintu? Boleh di ulangi kembali disaat ia bisa menembus pintu?

"MAMIYA!" pekiknya menggelegar membuat Heechul menutup telinganya. "Yack! Kenapa kau berteriak?" Heechul meninggikan nada bicara.

Baekhyun sendiri bingung, apa ia sedang terjebak di sekolah sihir seperti komik-komik yang sering ia baca kemudian dia akan bertemu dengan seorang pangeran tampan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan menci—

"Hei..."

"HUWAAAAA" teriak Baekhyun ketika seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya muncul di hadapannya tiba-tiba. Dengan bibir tersungging sebelah—memberikan smirk yang terkesan tampan—menurut Baekhyun, lelaki itu menarik tubuhnya agar sedikit menjauh. Ia menatap Heechul malas. "Apa maumu kali ini Jongin—ssi?" tanya Heechul sambil mendengus—menjauhkan Baekhyun, murid manisnya dari jangkauan salah satu murid black list di kelasnya.

"Menyambutmu, apa aku sudah bertingkah baik?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang terkesan menantang dan aura perang yang menguar.

Heechul menarik tubuh Baekhyun menjauh, menatap wajah lelaki yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya tersebut. Entahlah—seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang di matanya, kehilangan dan perih. "MASUK KE KELAS KIM JONGIN ATAU AKU TAKKAN MENARIK HUKUMANNYA" pekikan Heechul sontak membuat lelaki itu mendongak.

Baekhyun tertegun—demi apapun Kim Jongin dimatanya seperti seorang bocah yang bahkan tak benar menggunakan pakaiannya sendiri. Lihatlah blazer yang sedikit tersingkap hingga menampakkan kemeja putihnya pada bahu. Tapi sungguh itu terlihat err—sexy.

Sedikit mengacak rambutnya, demi Tuhan Baekhyun benar – benar menemukan seperti sosok pangeran yang 'sedikit' berbeda dengan yang pernah di bacanya di komik remaja cantik selama ini. Dia berandalan, bad boy, sexy dan emm—terlihat amat hebat.

WUSSHHHH...

Sosok itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun mempelototkan matanya, "DII... DIAAA MENGHILAAANGG! MAAMAAAA! SELAMATKAN AKU" pekik Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman Heechul di tangannya dan berlari terbirit-birit seperti melihat hantu.

"Ya.. ya.. ada apa ini?" sebuah suara berat terdengar sesaat ketika Baekhyun menabrak tubuh tinggi tepat di depan kelas. "Bagus Chanyeol! Tangkap anak itu dan masukkan dia ke kelas!" perintah Heechul yang sepertinya di patuhi oleh lelaki tinggi, bersuara berat bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"Okidoki, I got it, master!" ucap Chanyeol semangat mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun seperti mengangkat tubuh anak kucing kemudian BRUUUKK... dan si bodoh—menurut Baekhyun itu melempar Baekhyun memasuki kelas, membiarkan punggung Baekhyun menubruk dinding.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya seperti melayang dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dan menubruk dinding. Namun—tunggu dulu, kenapa punggungnya tak terasa begitu sakit? Ia mengerjapkan matanya polos dan ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas yang berisi tak terlalu banyak siswa. Mereka bertepuk tangan—entah untuk apa.

"KENAPA KAU MELEMPARNYA BODOH!?" pekik Heechul menjitak kepala siswanya yang kelewat tinggi itu. Chanyeol mengaduh sakit, "Bukankah master yang menyuruhku memasukkan dia ke kelas dan aku melakukannya? Kenapa aku harus di jitak"

"Kau sungguh bodoh Chanyeol—ah, maksudnya kau hanya mendorongnya dengan per... la... haaaannn" Ujar salah satu yang bermata bulat menjelaskan situasi pada Chanyeol yang hanya disambut cengiran. "Aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku" Chanyeol membungkuk pada Baekhyun. Sementara seorang berwajah begitu lembut dengan dimple di pipinya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kai?" tanya lelaki yang menghampiri Baekhyun yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang. "Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku?" tanya lelaki yang—"HUWAAAA HANTTUUUUUU" pekik Baekhyun keras saat wajahnya hanya berjarak dua centimeter dari wajah lelaki yang baru ditemuinya di depan lift—seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pangeraan—ralat—hantu.

**-OOO-**

WHUUUSSSS...

Suara angin berhembus dengan kencangnya terdengar menyapu padang pasir virtual di salah satu ruangan di gedung Black Rose. Putaran angin di sekitarnya tak membuat lelaki yang tengah terduduk di kursi kayu itu terganggu, ia bahkan terlihat begitu tenang dengan mata terpejam dan tangan terbelenggu rantai di tanah berpasir tempat kursi yang menopang tubuhnya berpijak.

Wajah datarnya dan pandangan matanya yang dalam menusuk tak menghilangkan kesan bahwa ia memang begitu tampan. Seketika angin yang berputar di sekitarnya menghilang ketika seorang pria berseragam sama dengannya muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Memandangnya sendu. "Sehun—ah" begitu lirih namun seseorang yang bernama Sehun yang sedang duduk di bangkunya bisa mendengar gumaman yang memanggil namanya lewat angin lembut yang berhembus. Seolah angin menjadi media mereka berkomunikasi, angin-angin itu seolah mengerti bahwa keduanya memiliki batas dan butuh di bantu.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" begitu tajam dan menusuk. Kali ini dua lelaki yang bahkan tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan ekspresi tersebut masih betah untuk diam. "Aku akan membawamu pergi" Lelaki berkulit tan yang kontras dengan kulit Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Seketika itu pula angin di sekitar tubuh Sehun membesar—menjadi tornado dahsyat yang menerbangkan pasir di sekitarnya. "Pergilah dari hidupku Kim Jongin!" perintahnya mutlak. Kai – Kim Jongin menggeleng. "Jika aku tidak mau?" kini seringgaian terlihat di wajah Kai.

"Aku akan memaksamu pergi, IDIOT!" Angin-angin itu mulai menghempas tubuh Kai, namun satupun tidak ada yang menyakitinya. Seolah jinak dan tahu bahwa pemilik mereka hanya akan bertambah terluka jika lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini terluka. Tapi sepertinya bukan begitu, Kim Jongin—Kai memang menghindari satu persatu angin di hadapannya nyaris terlihat tak berpindah. Namun ia bergerak begitu cepat hingga nyaris tak terlihat.

"Sialan, lihat bagaimana kau tak mati di tanganku!" sungut Sehun menggeretakkan giginya. Geram dengan lelaki yang begitu keras kepala ini. Hukuman ini memang salah mereka dan dia tahu kenapa Heechul hanya menghukum dirinya. Karena Kai seorang yang kebal dengan hukuman, tubuh tegap itu bahkan sudah sering terluka. Dan Sehun tahu bahwa guru-guru mereka itu pintar, dengan menyiksa hati seorang Kim Jongin maka itulah hukuman terberat untuknya.

**-OOO-**

PRAAANGGG...

Seorang lelaki cantik sekaligus tampan menghancurkan salah satu bola kaca yang melayang di sekitarnya. Bola kaca yang membuatnya bisa menonton adegan klise dua sejoli di ruang hukuman virtual. "Menjijikkan" desisnya

Kemudian pertahanannya runtuh, ia menangis. "Kau mengambil sahabatku satu-satunya" dia mulai merengek. Menghancurkan bola – bola kaca miliknya yang lain satu persatu di udara.

"Masa hukumanmu sudah selesai Xi Luhan, keluarlah dan berhentilah bertindak seperti orang gila di dalam sini" sebuah suara terdengar. Luhan mendengus, ia kemudian mengikuti langkah seseorang yang baru saja menjemputnya.

"Master Sungmin, apakah salah jika kau menginginkan sesuatu milikmu kembali?" Luhan bertanya.

Hanya deheman yang di terimanya. "Jadilah siswa yang baik dan harumkan nama sekolah dengan kekuatanmu, jangan mencari masalah lagi. Aku bosan menghukummu terus"

**-OOO-**

"Eungghhh~" lengguhan halus terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sekitarnya. Oh—My, dimana dia sekarang?

"Kau sudah bangun? Baguslah! Hampir saja Chanyeol melompat dari salah satu menari Black Rose kalau kau tidak bangun" pekik seorang lelaki bermata bulat bername tag—Do Kyungsoo itu riang.

Lay—lelaki berwajah lembut dengan dimple di pipinya hanya tersenyum melihat keantusiasan Dio—teman sekelas atau lebih tepatnya patnernya dalam menceritakan Chanyeol. "Hei... Apa kau lihat tadi bagaimana cengiran bodoh itu berganti senyuman muram yang menandakan dia menyesal?" pekik Dio menepuk dinding sekitarnya excited.

"Kau sudah baikan? Kau sama sekali tidak terluka tapi sepertinya kau bermasalah dengan jantung" ucap Lay mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia merasa dua orang di sekitarnya ini adalah orang baik. "Kau tahu, aku terkejut banyak sekali hari ini. Pertama aku begitu terkagum dengan fasilitas sekolah ini. Kedua aku dikejutkan dengan diriku yang menembus dinding dan terakhir aku harus bertemu dengan hantu berkulit hitam dengan paras yang tampan" Baekhyun sepertinya sama seperti Dio, mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan begitu bersemangat.

KRIKK...

KRIIIKKKK...

"Dia itu bukan hantu, namanya Kim Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kai" seorang lelaki berparas imut memasuki ruangan serba putih tempat Baekhyun terbaring. "Namaku Kim Minseok atau kau panggil aku Xiumin, itu Do Kyungsoo panggil saja Dio dan yang ini Zhang Yi Xing atau kau bisa panggil Lay"

"Xiumin, Dio dan Lay. Kalo begitu panggil aku Baekhyun" sahut Baekhyun ramah.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI SEKOLAH PENUH WARNA KITA, EXO ACADEMY" pekik Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja melompat dan memasuki ruangan pengobatan tersebut dengan cara yang tidak biasa namun bisa terbilang keren. Benar sekali, memecahkan kaca jendela dan melompat kedalam seolah muncul dari langit.

"Dan kami adalah patner sekelasmu" ucap lainnya serempak—membuat Baekhyun kembali memelototkan matanya. Xiumin yang baru saja membekukan sekitarnya dan Chanyeol yang seolah melindunginya dari kebekuan dengan duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan membuat bola api kecil di telapak tangannya.

"Kau membunuh bunganya Xiumin—ah" ujar Lay kemudian dengan gerakan tangannya membuat bunga kecil di vas itu hidup kembali. Baekhyun melirik pada Dio yang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, "Apa aku perlu membuat bumi berguncang?" cengirnya.

"Kenapa bisa? MAMAAAAA... AKU GILA!" pekik Baekhyun kemudian

TBC

Ini FF pertama kami. Hehehee... mohon bantuannya para sunbae dan reader sekalian. Semoga FF ini memenuhi selera /? Kalian /waks

Sekilas tentang FF, ini memang FF yang bergenre fantasy yang artinya memang langsung dikutip dari MAMA – EXO hehehehe... menunggu masukannya

Dan juga... berkunjunglah ke Profil untuk mengenal kami

/BOW/

Salam kenal dan mohon review serta dukungannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Colorful School

Cast: EXO and Other

Summary: Sekolah gila yang mempunyai peraturan gila, guru-guru gila dan juga para siswa gila. "DII... DIAAA MENGHILAAANGG! MAAMAAAA! SELAMATKAN AKU" itulah yang di teriakkan oleh Baekhyun di hari pertamanya sekolah. Selamat datang di sekolah yang penuh dengan warna.

Rated: T

Disclaimer : Terisnpirasi dari "Alice Academy"—sebuah komik. "Seikatsu/Shi"—sebuah novel yang tak pernah diterbitkan. Seluruh Cast milik Tuhan dan Tuhan memiliki segalanya di dunia ini.

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship, Romance

Warning : Oho! Berhati-hati dengan Typos, mengandung Boys Love, Unsur – unsur drama, OOC, AU, Benar-benar fantasy dengan tokoh yang memiliki kekuatan super / ? boleh aku tahu apa yang belum ku peringatkan? Ahhay...

.

.

.

"Glupp... Gluupp" Baekhyun meneguk susu dari dalam kotak yang di belinya di caffeteria gedung Black Rose kasar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana bisa ia terlantar di tempat gila ini? Dengan siswa-siswa yang tidak normal dan ooh—apakah ia termasuk salah satu. Mungkin saja! Tidak harusnya adalah—"Memang begitu"

BYURRRRR...

Sontak ia menyemburkan susu yang ada dimulutnya pada sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Sedangkan seseorang yang berwajah childish yang menjadi korban penyemburan susu itu tersenyum canggung. Sementara patner kelas Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menatapi sang lelaki cantik sekaligus tampan itu hanya meringis jijik melihat salah satu guru mereka yang terkenal amat tampan itu di sembur.

Bahkan percayalah bahwa Dio dan Xiumin sudah menandai bahwa kekuatan Baekhyun adalah dapat menyemburkan susu dari mulutnya. "Tidak begitu, Dio—ssi, Xiumin—ssi" peringat guru mereka—Donghae memberikan kejelasan. "Master Hae, kenapa kau bisa muncul tiba-tiba?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum begitu hangat. "Ah... tidak, aku sudah berada disini sejak kau mulai mengoceh dalam pikiranmu, kenapa kau bisa berada di sekolah gila ini dan Jo—"

"STOOOPPPPP!" pekik Baekhyun saat gurunya itu hendak mengucapkan nama mahluk astral tampan—dalam kamus Baekhyun. Ada yang bertanya siapa dia? Tentu saja mahluk itu yang bisa menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul tiba-tiba, Kim Jongin atau akrabnya dipanggil Kai. "Baiklah master Hae, bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sekolah gila ini?"

Dio dan Lay mengerjab mata mereka polos sementara Xiumin menghela nafasnya. "Itu adalah kata-kata paling terlarang di sekolah ini Baekhyun—ssi" ujar lelaki berpipi mochi tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap Xiumin tajam—mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"Karena itu mustahil, apa lagi?" sahut Dio riang menyedot susu strawberrynya. Xiumin dan Lay mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Donghae yang kini mulai salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya—merasa cukup gugup karena ditatap seperti ingin di telanjangi oleh siswanya.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang berkata KATAKAN – ITU – TIDAK – BENAR – ATAU – AKU – AKAN – MENGUBURMU – MASTER.

Donghae menelan salivanya susah payah, dia jadi teringat tentang Ryeowook—salah satu patner seangkatannya yang memiliki suara indah namun memiliki tatapan mengerikan jika sedang marah. Dia terkikik saat mengingat bahwa sahabatnya itu juga merasa seperti seorang yang kesasar ketika sampai disini untuk pertama kalinya.

Akhirnya Donghae mengangguk, "Itu benar" ayolah apa yang ia takuti dari seorang bocah yang bahkan tak mengetahui apapun. Wajah sangar Baekhyun mendadak berubah, dan kemudian "HUWEEEE... MAMAAAA, BAEKKI JANJI TIDAK AKAN MELAWAN MAMA LAGI DAN AKAN MEMBANTU MAMA MENCUCI PIRING" pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah menyedihkannya.

Lay mendadak panik dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah... tenanglah!" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan. Donghae menghela nafas, "Tempatmu memang disini, jadi apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Yack! Apa maksudmu? Aku ini normal" pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

Donghae menarik tangan Baekhyun. Ia kemudian beralih menatap bocah tersebut. Chanyeol yang baru tiba di tempat tersebut setelah kegiatannya mengambil makan siang, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Ia terdiam sejenak, sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang dilakukan guru yang sempat berurusan dengannya beberapa bulan lalu. Ya kejadian saat dia membakar dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol—ssi, bakar tangan ini" ucap Donghae membuat Xiumin, Dio, dan Lay membulatkan mata mereka—tentu saja mereka terkejut bukan sedang beradu mata siapa yang paling besar. Ahh... mereka jelas kalah jika berhadapan dengan Dio. "Ti.. tidak bisa" Chanyeol tampak terbata.

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu, Lee Donghae" sang wali kelas ikut menyela. Heechul melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kau kira kau bisa seperti Kibum?" terdengar sekali nada meremehkan disana. Donghae menatap Heechul resah, "Chanyeol hanya akan membakar dirinya sendiri lagi jika dia melakukan hal bodoh itu"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, itu benar—ia belum bisa mengontrol keajaiban yang ada dalam dirinya. Terbakar adalah hobinya dan sialnya ia tak pernah mati akibat itu. Donghae menatap iba pada Chanyeol, tentu saja ia bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol lebih baik dari siapapun, itu memang kekuatannya. "Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun sepertinya telah mengenal Lee Donghae. Dia ini mentor mu Baekki" ujar Heechul dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Waahh" pekik Dio dan Lay kagum. Guru yang selalu membantu mereka dalam memecahkan masalah ini ternyata ada mentor Baekhyun. Bukankah Baekhyun perlu berbangga untuk itu.

"Mentor?" sementara Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

Heechul menghela nafas sejenak, ia menoleh pada Donghae yang hanya mengeriyit bingung. "Baiklah, sekolah ini dikenal sebagai EXO Academy. Sekolah yang mengembangkan kekuatan ajaib atau kami menyebutnya dengan 'bakat'. Sekolah ini terdiri dari beberapa gedung, Edelweis yaitu gedung kepala sekolah dan staf pengajar, Black rose tempat kau belajar, Blood Lavender tempat persidangan dan Ghost Forest—hutan ketenangan" Heechul mulai menerangkan.

"Banyak kelas di Black rose yang mampu menampung ribuan siswa pemilik bakat dari seluruh dunia namun kelas yang kau masuki sekarang dinamakan kelas 000 yang berarti kelas element dasar. Kelas dengan kekuatan langka yang susah di temukan. Intinya karena kau berada di kelasku kau berhak mendapatkan mentor agar bakatmu terasah lebih sempurna"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Demi apapun dia tak mengerti. Donghae yang mengetahui itu mulai merasa bahwa bocah yang akan dibimbingnya ini sama bodohnya dengannya sepertinya. "Kelas 000 terdiri dari sebelas siswa dan berkat kau bertambah menjadi dua belas. Xiumin—si pembeku, Lay—si sumber kehidupan, Dio—si Bumi, Chanyeol—si phoniex, Suho—si mata air, Sehun—si angin, Tao—si waktu, Kris—si naga, Chen—si petir, Luhan—si mata dunia dan Kai—si pengeksekusi, apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

Heechul menggeleng, "Lalu kau Baekhyun, sang cahaya. Hanya saja sedikit bermasalah adalah kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu saat nyawamu sungguh dalam bahaya"

"Kita akan mencari si naga jelek itu, apakah itu intinya?" tanya Dio menggebrak meja yang ada di hadapannya. Ya... salah satu dari empat ksatria legenda awal dunia memang sedikit memiliki tempramen buruk jika menyangkut Kris—naga tampan yang memiliki tinggi yang selalu membuatnya iri.

"Kenapa kau yang begitu bersemangat?" suara Xiumin menginterupsi dan sukses membuat Dio menunduk malu.

Albino & Hitam

Sedikit terusik—lelaki berparas tampan dengan potongan rambut pendek sporty hitam menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang luas. Ia berada di puncak menara—tidak sulit baginya mengingat dirinya yang mungkin mempunyai sayap dan dapat terbang ke tempat yang sekarang ini ia datangi. Ia tak bodoh untuk melakukan hal idiot layaknya sang eksekutor yang kini harus dihukum bersama adiknya—ya adik tirinya Oh Sehun.

Dia suka disini, tempat satu satunya yang membuatnya melihat langit buatan Tuhan, bukan sekedar visual yang di ciptakan oleh seseorang dengan 'bakat'. Setidaknya beberapa hari ini, tak ada adiknya yang selalu merengek dengan suara berat dan berakhir meniupnya dengan angin typhoon. Apakah ada yang berpikir perkelahian persaudaraan mereka terbilang cukup mengerikan? Yah... untuk ukuran angin dan api cukup berbahaya karena mereka sukses pernah membakar bagian dari gedung sekolah mereka.

"Aku ingin terbang, Hyung" itulah kata-kata yang biasa ia dengar dari sang adik. Namun kata-kata itu berganti sejak ia bergaul secara berlebihan dengan sang eksekutor—rekan satu timnya dalam kegiatan 'mengharumkan nama sekolah' menjadi "Bawa aku dan Kai terbang agar bisa keluar dari sini hyung"

Deg...

Hati Kris—lelaki berparas tampan itu sakit. Ia meringis saat mengingat wajah adiknya yang sedikit ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan mentornya yang jarang terlihat. Gila bukan—dan dia hanya diam di udara, membiarkan sang adik mendapatkan hukuman. "Sial kau Kim Jongin" gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Permisi"

"Shit" Kris mengumpat dan sontak siap melompat dari menara. Siapa gerangan yang menemukannya? GREEPP... namun belum sempat ia dapat melarikan diri, seseorang yang selalu berhasil menangkapnya mencengkram tangannya kuat—Kim Heechul, sang wali kelas.

Perlahan mata Kris yang setajam elang dan berbola mata merah kekuningan jernih mulai meredup dan menghitam kembali. "Ahh~" Kris mengerang, wajahnya memerah. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan lelaki cantik yang bisa membuatnya jinak ini—meski sang lelaki cantik tersebut bukanlah mentornya.

"Tutup mata kalian dan tahan nafas" perintah Donghae yang langsung dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Lay dan Dio yang masih berusaha memanjat menara demi bertemu dengan manusia tampan bernama Wu Yifan atau sebut saja Kris.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Donghae kembali memerintah untuk membuka mata dan kembali bernafas. Dio hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan jika saja sang guru tak buru-buru menangkap tangannya dan melemparnya ke atas. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung saat melihat Kris yang tertunduk dengan wajah memerah—seperti orang mabuk.

"Terkena racunnya Master Chullie, kau tahu, itu kekuatan wali kelas kita—membuat racun seolah kau sedang jatuh cinta dan libidomu meningkat dengan cepat hingga tak bisa bergerak" jelas Dio yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Terang saja, itu kekuatan yang mengerikan jika Baekhyun mengingat dia harus jatuh cinta dan libidonya meningkat karena sang guru. OH... NOOOO!

Kris mengerang dan sedikit mendesah lagi. "Ahh~ Cabuthh... cabutthh.. bakatmuuh dariku master~" ucapnya susah payah merasakan panas yang hebat mendera tubuhnya. Lebih panas dari api yang biasa ia keluarkan—membuatnya sesak. "Berjanjilah untuk tak membuatku repot, Yifan"

Hanya anggukan, bahkan Kris merasa malu untuk berbicara lebih. Oh Tuhan, dia merasa suara beratnya sungguh sia-sia jika didengar oleh para manusia yang hmm—selalu terpesona pada ketampanannya. Heechul menjentikkan jarinya kemudian, seketika itu pula Kris merasa kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya telah menghilang. "Kau membolos pelajaranku lagi" Heechul sedikit tidak senang.

"Sudahlah hyung, bukan itu masalah utamanya" Donghae berusaha menengahi. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan si bodoh Chanyeol ini?" Kris mengukir seringgaian di wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang membuang wajahnya—merasa sedih tentu saja. Di saat itu juga ia menanamkan pada benaknya, Kris itu orang yang sombong dan bermulut tajam. Ia merangkak takut kemudian duduk di hadapan Kris, PLEETAAAKKK. Sebuah jitakan berhasil ia daratkan pada lelaki tampan yang cukup di takuti itu. Xiumin, Lay dan Dio cukup menganga tak percaya melihatnya, Chanyeol yang tertegun sementara kedua guru itu terkikik geli.

"Sepintar apa kau hingga kau bisa mengklaim seseorang itu bodoh, nenekku bilang jangan pernah mengatai orang jika kau tidak punya cermin dirumah" oceh Baekhyun yang malah membuat Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku mempunyai banyak cermin" ucap Kris kalem yang sontak membuat suasana hening.

"Bodoh" koor Xiumin, Dio dan Lay bersamaan untuk kelancangan Byun Baekhyun.

"Yack, kalian ada di pihak siapa?" sungut Baekhyun tak terima. "Sudahlah, Kris bisakah kau menolong kami?" Donghae segera mengambil tindakan. Kris terlihat diam menunggu ucapan Donghae selanjutnya. "Bakar lengan anak yang ada di hadapanmu itu"

"Dengan satu syarat" Kris meminta pamrih, meski jelas-jelas pekerjaan itu amat mudah untuknya. "Kata nenekku kalau menolong orang itu—" Dio langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun dari belakang. Ocehan dari nenek Baekhyun mungkin tak berguna jika berhadapan dengan naga songong sejenis Kris.

"Katakanlah" Donghae berujar.

"Bebaskan Oh Sehun dari hukumannya" lanjut Kris.

Shit!

Lee Donghae bersedia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah ini dia harus berurusan dengan pangeran iblis sepertinya—Cho Kyuhyun, mentor dari seorang Oh Sehun. Kenapa hidupnya bisa seberat ini? "Baiklah" tapi demi siswanya, dia harus melakukannya.

Kris menyeringgai, dia kemudian menengadahkan tangannya. CRASSHH... sebuah bola api yang begitu panas terbentuk di telapak tangannya. Semakin lama semakin membesar dan bertambah panas, cukup membuat Chanyeol terkesima—ia sungguh jauh ketinggalan dari orang yang memiliki kekuatan sepertinya. Bola api itu pun berwarna semerah darah, jelas berbeda dari miliknya.

"Tembus bagian telapak tangan kirinya"

Reflek, Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau mati di bakar, setidaknya ia ingin mati dengan jasad yang utuh bukan serpihan debu halus berwarna kelabu. Oh tidak... dia bahkan tak ingin mati sekarang. Ia ingat mamanya dan ia menyesal tidak mencuci piring terakhir kali, ia juga ingat neneknya yang selalu menasehatinya tentang ini dan itu—membuat telinganya panas tapi entah kenapa selalu ia ingat.

"Kumohon jangan~" rengek Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas, cukup membuat Kris tersenyum meremehkan. Baru saja lelaki di hadapannya ini menjitak kepalanya dan sekarang memohon nyawanya agar tidak menghilang begitu saja. Kris bangkit dari tempatnya bersandar, berjalan dengan langkah sombong mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah menangis dengan ingus di hidungnya. "Mamaaa~ maafkan Baekki, Nenek, Baekki belum sempat membuatmu bahagia" rengeknya dan itu membuat Kris makin senang mengerjai sang pemilik cahaya tersebut.

"Sepertinya mereka cukup menikmati adegan menyiksa dan disiksa ini" ungkap Dio yang sepertinya ingin menyiapkan kripik kentang karena akan ada pertunjukkan menyenangkan seperti film film psyco dimana sang psyco mencoba membakar tubuh korbannya hidup-hidup. Sementara Donghae yang membaca pikiran dari mahluk-mahluk di sekitarnya hanya sweet drop.

"Chanyeol, Xiumin, Dio, Lay... pegangi dia" titah Heechul dengan seringgaian di wajahnya. Demi Tuhan, Donghae melihat hawa tidak enak kembali pada hyungnya yang sudah banyak berubah selama beberapa tahun ini. Sepertinya sang raja neraka telah kembali.

Dengan cekatan empat bocah itu memegangi tubuh patner baru mereka. "HUWAAAA! AKU KORBAN DISINI, AKU KORBAN!" pekik Baekhyun meronta tak karuan. "KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI, MAMAAAAA!"

Sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatannya, Donghae membuat sarap di daerah tangan kiri Baekhyun melemas. Buliran bening sudah merembes di pipinya, hidungnya memerah dan matanya sudah sangat sembab. "Kumohon Kris~" Baekhyun memelas dan tepat menatap bola mata indah sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Kris berpacu tak karuan, antara mengiba dan sesak. Api ditangannya perlahan mendingin dan meredup. Ia ingin menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun, entah dorongan darimana. Donghae meringis, dia jelas tahu apa yang terjadi pada salah satu siswa terbaik di EXO academy tersebut. "Oh Sehun menderita di ruang hukuman" dia kembali berbicara, membuat api di tangan Kris kembali membesar.

Sepertinya kisah seorang Byun Baekhyun akan lebih berwarna karena seorang Kris mengiba untuk dirinya. Hahahaha... apakah akan ada kisah cinta segitiga? Donghae bahkan sekarang jelas mendengar batin Baekhyun menjeritkan nama Kai yang sepertinya pernah menolongnya dan berbekas jelas dihatinya.

Api di tangan Kris berubah bentuk menjadi tombak kecil. SREEETT... dia mengangkat lengannya tinggi, siap menusuk telapak tangan putih pucat dan berkeringat milik Baekhyun. "HUWAAAAA!" teriak Baekhyun menyumpahi Kris dalam hatinya.

15 detik...

Baekhyun akhirnya membuka matanya karena ia tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya sama sekali. "I... ini" tergagap sementara patner kelasnya sudah memelototkan mata mereka tak percaya. Seberkas sinar putih memancar dari telapak tangan Baekhyun—seolah menelan api Kris. Sementara Kris sendiri gemetar, seolah cahaya itu menyerap kekuatannya, menelannya.

GREEEBBB...

Kris menoleh pada seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda berkulit Tan yang memiliki kecepatan yang tak bisa diragukan lagi—sang eksekutor. Baekhyun menatap sang hantu dengan wajah berbinar, apakah Kai akan menolongnya lagi.

KREEEKK...

"ARGHHHHH!" pekikan kesakitan terdengar dari Kris. Namun tangannya sudah terlepas dari kekuatan menakjubkan milik Baekhyun. Bukan Baekhyunlah yang diselamatkan Kai kali ini melainkan Kris. "Lu Han memberitahukanku ada masalah disini" ucap Kai datar saat Heechul yang menatapnya aneh.

Lay tergesa meraih tangan Kris, mencoba untuk mengobatinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lay menatap bola mata Kris dalam. Seolah tuli, Kris melirik Baekhyun yang kini menatap Kai berbinar—menganggapnya pahlawan berwujud pangeran hantu. Lay menghela nafas, "Apa aku sudah jadi siswa yang baik?" Kai kini bertanya pada Heechul. Itu benar, jika Kai tidak muncul mungkin saja Kris harus di rawat di gedung peradilan dan sembuh dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Tenang saja, Sehun sudah akan di keluarkan. Aku sudah menelpon Master Kyuhyun tadi" ungkap Donghae membuat wajah stoic Kai dan Kris berubah dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus. Mereka mengucap syukur dalam diam. Baekhyun menatap bingung, kemudian dia berkata "Hei Hantu! Ayo berteman!" ucapnya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kai.

Xiumin buru-buru menampik tangan Baekhyun sebelum di sambut oleh Kai. "Kembalilah pada Lu Han, aku takkan membiarkanmu menyakiti siapapun lagi diantara kami"

Hening...

Kai hanya kembali menarik tangannya dan menyimpannya di saku celana seragam sekolahnya. "Sampai jumpa kalau begitu, Xiumin hyung" ucap Kai menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Kris menatap tajam Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengkeret takut. Kris berjalan ke tepi menara, "Sampai jumpa, cahaya dunia" salamnya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"HEI GILAAAA! KAU BISA MATI" pekik Baekhyun, namun sepertinya ia harus bersedia melongo seperti orang bodoh saat melihat Kris melesat cepat seperti meteor. "Dia terbang"

Albino & Hitam

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya saat berdiri di depan kelas—di hadapan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Matanya mengedar dan menemukan sosok Kai yang duduk di kursi paling belakang kelasnya. Ia menfokuskan matanya pada PSP di tangannya dan—

TOK... TOKK...

Seluruh fokus kelas yang menatap Baekhyun beralih pada lelaki tinggi yang tengah memasuki kelas. Ia mengacak rambut hitam pendeknya kemudian melangkah malas. "Maaf aku terlambat" ucapnya meminta izin masuk pada Heechul.

"Duduklah Kris hyung, kau mengganggu penglihatanku" pekik seseorang yang tak Baekhyun kenal. Rambutnya berwarna – warni dan sialnya GODD! Ia duduk di samping Kai yang di klaim Baekhyun harus menjadi miliknya.

Kris menggerutu, "Sopan sekali kau pada hyungmu ini Sehun"

JEGLEGAARRRRR...

Seolah ada petir menyambar, jadi itu yang bernama Oh Sehun. Baiklah Byun Baekhyun kau baru saja menemukan lelaki yang err—tampan dengan suara seksi ngebass yang menggetarkan hati. OH CIDAAAAAKKKK! BAEKHYUN KALAH SEBELUM BERTARUNG! INI TIDAK ADILLL!

"Yak, Chen kau kentut sembarangan lagi?" pekik Tao memandang risih teman sebangkunya tersebut. Chen nyengir dan berusaha meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku karena mengacau di hari pertamaku bersekolah disini" ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. "Santai saja, itu hal biasa" teriak Chanyeol yang membuat suara tawa memenuhi kelas.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun, senang berrkenalan dengan kalian semua. Bakatku—hmm cahaya. Mungkin"

Seluruh ruangan menjadi ricuh. Seorang pria tampan berdiri, senyuman malaikat terkembang di wajah tampannya yang penuh kelembutan. "Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, panggil saja Suho. Aku ketua kelas 000 bakatku, air" ujarnya. "Tempat dudukmu—" Suho sempat menjeda kemudian menunjuk satu-satunya kursi kosong.

"Jangan bilang kau akan menyuruhku duduk di samping orang yang hampir saja membunuhku semalam" Baekhyun menatap horor pada Suho kemudian beralih menatap remeh pada Kris. Kris memutar bola matanya, bukankah dia yang hampir terbunuh semalam? Lucu sekali.

"Tch! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani meletakkan bokongmu yang jelek itu di sampingku"

"Apa kau bilang? Bokongku ini seksi agar kau tahu"

"Hei.. bokongku lebih seksi" Xiumin berteriak tidak terima. "Oh.. tidak bisa tentu saja bokongku yang lebih seksi" kali ini Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Ehem.. tidak peduli bokong siapa yang paling seksi, bisakah kalian tenang atau—" deheman dari sang wali kelas membuat semua kembali tenang.

"Aku bisa menggantikanmu duduk di samping Kris" seorang lelaki cantik berdiri dari kursinya di samping Xiumin. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai di samping Kris. Tidak banyak protes dari pria tinggi itu, Lu Han memang penuh kejutan seperti biasa.

Baekhyun berjalan riang ke samping Xiumin. Mendudukkan dirinya di sana. "Baiklah pelajaran pertama kita hari ini, "Mengontrol kekuatan"

"Eh... ini bukan kelas matematika?" tanya Baekhyun yang bersiap mengeluarkan buku tulisnya.

"Kau bodoh ya? Jadwal kelas kita itu fleksibel" terang Tao yang kursinya kebetulan berada di depan Baekhyun.

"MWOOO? Sekolah macam apa ini?"

TBC

Annyeong, Albino disini, karna kuro lagi terkapar maka bino yang upload chapter ini /lirik kuro/

Gomawo buat semua review yang masuk, mind to review again….saranghae all~


End file.
